1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing device, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing method has been known that is referred to as “pull-print printing.” In the pull-print printing, print data of document data that is specified as a printing target by a user in a client terminal, such as a personal computer (PC), is stored in the client terminal or in a predetermined server. In response to an operation by the user to an image forming device, the image forming device obtains (pulls) the print data stored in the client device or in the predetermined server; and the image forming device executes a print job. For the pull-print printing, a situation can be prevented, such as a case in which a sheet on which confidential information is printed is left or confidential information is read by an unauthorized person, because the print job is executed when the user is in the vicinity of the image forming apparatus. In addition, according to the pull-print printing, a print job can be executed from any one of a plurality of image forming devices that can access the client terminal or the predetermined server.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-200284
Here, a state in which the print data is stored in the client terminal is focused on. For a case of storing the print data in the client terminal, it is not efficient to register, to the image forming device, all client terminals from which the print data can be obtained. For example, in a company, each employee may have a terminal, which can be a client terminal; and a number of such terminals may increase or decrease relatively easily.
Thus, in the state in which the print data is stored in the client terminal, the pull-print printing is executed, for example, in the following procedure.
The client terminal that stores the print data transmits, to a predetermined server (which is referred to as the “print server,” hereinafter), identification information of the print data. The print server stores information (which is referred to as the “job information,” hereinafter) including the identification information and an IP address of the client terminal, which are associated in the information. Note that, for each print data stored in the client terminal, the job information is stored. An image forming device, which is specified as a target of operation, retrieves a list of the job information from the print server. The image forming device retrieves, from a client terminal corresponding to an IP address that is included in the job information selected by a user from the list, the print data corresponding to the identification information included in the job information. According to such a procedure, it is not required that an IP address of a client terminal is stored, in advance, in the image forming device.
In a company having a plurality of offices and/or branches (which is referred to as the “bases,” hereinafter), it is possible that, for each base, a print server is installed, for example. Furthermore, it is possible that systems of IP addresses differ depending on the bases. For a case where a client terminal is a portable terminal, such as a laptop personal computer or a smart terminal, one client terminal may be used across the plurality of bases.
In such a case, a situation may occur such that print data that is stored in a client terminal while the client terminal is used in a base A may not be accessed from an image forming device after the client terminal has been moved to a base B.
Namely, in this case, in the print server in the base A, job information is stored that includes an IP address assigned to the client terminal in the base A. When an image forming device that is specified as an operation target attempts to obtain print data from the client terminal based on the IP address included in the job information retrieved from the print server in the base A, another IP address is assigned to the client terminal in the base B, so that the image forming device may not access the client terminal.
It is desirable that, even if address information of a device, which is a storage destination of data, is changed, the data can be obtained from the storage.